benedictfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynard "Reynie" Muldoon
" ' Is that really the best you can say? An average-looking boy?Well you are correct he is an average looking boy but he is no!An awful lot of boys are average-looking, S.Q.! ' And poor S.Q., he just kept arguing that ' '''this '''boy was especially average-looking.' " ~ Rani Ortega, "The Mysterious Benedict Society." Finding the Benedict Society was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. Reynie loves tea, chess, Miss Perumal, and his best friend Sticky. History (Before The Many Perilous Journeys) Reynie Muldoon was an orphan at the Stonetown Orphanage taught by Miss Perumal through his curriculums.﻿ Appearance Reynie is completely and utterly average. He has average brown hair, is of average height, average brown eyes, average skin color, average build, average physical structure, and has average taste. His nose is of average distance from his ears. Etymology Reynie's name is pronounced "Rain-knee," as opposed to "Ray-nee" as most fans tend to pronounce it. This is because "Reynard" is pronounced "Ray-nard." Part of the reason he is named so could be because the name "Renard" is French, with the meaning "Fox." Reynie has devised numerous plans throughout the series and is a reliable strategist, along with solving several puzzles and unraveling logic puzzles. One notable circumstance displaying this quality was in the third book The Prisoner's Dilemma, in which Reynie devises "Option C," or to break out of the room they are in before making a decision. Personality Reynie's personality, however, is definitely average., though to him things seem to appear in shades of gray at times. He cares deeply for his friends, though in the second book it's shown that he worries about their opinions of him and doesn't trust him with knowledge of the false diamond Captain Noland gave him. He seems to doubt himself and his decisions a lot over the series, as opposed to Kate's eternal confidence and Sticky's eternal low self-esteem. History ''The Mysterious Benedict Society'' :In The Mysterious Benedict Society, Reynie starts out as an orphan. He sees the advertisement in the newspaper, and Miss Perumal, his tutor, tells him to go for it. She drops him off at the place the test is, and Reynie passes it with flying colors. He then meets a girl named Rhonda Kazembe. She had dropped her pencil down into the sewer, and she asked him to help. Reynie cut his own pencil in half, aiming to sharpen his half, making two pencils. Rhonda offers him the answers to cheat, but he declined the opportunity. The questions to the second test were very hard. Reynie had to skip questions untill he got to question 21. Then he realized that it stated the answer to question 1 in it. He quickly went back and looked at question 2 and 22 and the same trick applied. He barely answered all the questions in time. :It was announced that Reynie was the only one in his group that passed the second test. He was told to remain in a room where he sat alone for awhile. Then, a bald boy with large glasses comes in. He tells Reynie that his name is Sticky Washington. Reynie and Sticky talked a lot. Sticky said something about a very short girl that had passed the first test also, but then disappeared. After that, another girl ran in. She carried a bucket with her, and she said her name was Kate Wetherall. They immediatly came to like Kate, but then had to go to their third test. :The third test Reynie, Sticky, and Kate passed quite easily. They then came to the hardest test. Inside a building, there was a maze. They each had to make it through the maze- on their own. Rhonda (who apparently worked for the test designer, and was actualy a small, young woman) said that they could do it with their eyes closed. Every room in the maze is identical, and all the walls are painted black. Reynie noticed a pattern, so he went through easily. He then waited for Sticky and Kate. :After everyone had passed, he learned that he had made it to the gifted children. He went to go meet a man named Mr. Benedict. Mr. Benedict tells them that another person should show up soon, named Constance Contraire. Constance shows up soon enough, and is the small girl Sticky saw. Mr. Benedict tells the four of them that there are people who are sending out messages that just appear in your head. He tells them he wants them to stop the person. To stop the person, they have to go to a special academy, called the "learning Institute for the Very Enlightened(L.I.V.E)"for that is where "The Messenger" lived. After a little research they find out "The Messenger" is the headmaster named Ledroptha Curtain. :The foursome ends up at the academy, two rooms apart. Mr. Benedict tells the kids that he wants them to contact him through Morse code. The four kids meet Jackson and Jillson, two big executives. They take them to class, which they both teach. The classes seem pointless, so Reynie doesn't try at all, but aces all of his tests. Sticky and Reynie soon become messengers, which are the kids that send out the messages. Sadly, Constance and Kate aren't doing well, so in a complicated riddle, Mr. Benedict tells them to cheat. Sticky and Constance get caught, but Reynie and Kate are fine, and the test scores go up. :Reynie and Sticky's first messenger job had arrived, and Jackson blindfolds them so they can go to the "Messenger Room". They go to a machine called "The Whisperer" and they make the messages. When Sticky was going, Reynie looked around to see how they could get in. They finally finished and scurried back to Constance and Kate. :Constance, Kate, Reynie, and Sticky make a plan so they can try to stop Mr. Curtain. They end up poisoning the food so all the other messengers would get sick. Then, Reynie and Sticky go to their messenger job. Kate and Constance overslept, so they had to run the whole way there. The two girls ended up climbing to the tallest tower instead of taking the inside way. The two girls almost die in the attempt, but Milligan, the bodyguard of the foursome, swoops in to save them. It turns out that Milligan is actually Kate's father. Milligan and the girls break through the window and steal "The Whisperer". Mr. Curtain had ran away with his executives. :They take "The Whisperer" onto Mr. Benedict's boat. The boat soon arrives at his house, where Sticky meets his parents, and Reynie meets Mrs. Perumal. Mrs. Perumal ends up adopting Reynie, and Constance is adopted to Mr. Benedict. Reynie goes home with his new mother. ''The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Perilous Journey'' ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters